


Eye in the Sky

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Blood Ties, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dawson's Creek, Gilmore Girls, Grey's Anatomy, Heroes - Fandom, Sports Night, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, Supernatural, The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Sorkinverse, twicetoldfandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mankind has always looked to the heavens with wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Blood Ties, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dawson's Creek, Gilmore Girls, Grey's Anatomy, Heroes, Sports Night, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, Supernatural, The West Wing
> 
> Characters: Vicki Nelson, Mike Celluci, Henry Fitzroy, Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Pacey Witter, Joey Potter, Dawson Leery, Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey, Alex Karev, George O'Malley, Isobel Stevens, Mohinder Suresh, Dan Rydell, Casey McCall, Matt Albie, Danny Tripp, Harriet Hayes, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Josh Lyman, Sam Seaborn, Toby Ziegler, Jed Bartlet
> 
> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/twicetoldfandom/profile)[**twicetoldfandom**](http://community.livejournal.com/twicetoldfandom/). I played fast and loose with the timelines. Some take place in the early seasons of a show, some after a show ended, and some go AU at some undefined moment. Title is from the Alan Parsons project song.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

PROLOGUE (HEROES)

Mankind has always looked to the heavens with wonder. What were once great dragons in the sky, beings of terror and majesty, were now explained as meteors and asteroids. But these space-faring rocks were no less majestic for their scientific explanations, so while some looked upward for knowledge others still looked down quaking in fear.

After all, the only thing mankind knew for sure was that some things were better left alone.

 

THE WEST WING

"It's a scientific curiosity, sir." Toby looked past his shoulder at the red-tinged sky. "A scientific curiosity on a slow news day. If nothing else happens it will be all people talk about all weekend."

"People are scared, sir," Sam said. "Not just people, our people."

"And what do you suggest I do? Invade Canada?" He silenced Josh with a glare. "If this were something important the nice people from NASA would be telling me about it. Instead I'm sitting here with you three."

"Religious leaders are calling for people to go to churches and temples." Josh frowned. "And they are. Middle of the workday in Washington, D.C., and they are."

"It will do them good. A little faith never hurt anyone." He studied them over his glasses. "Keep an eye on it. And on your way out ask Mrs. Landingham to get my wife on the phone."

As his call was going through he heard Toby's dour voice rising over Josh and Sam's tense laughter. "The end of the world is nigh."

 

GREY'S ANATOMY

"You realize these people are presenting as crazy."

"Nice."

"I don't think we're supposed to mock our patients." George gestured at the waiting room of hysterical people, one of who was still clutching his end of the world sign. "Even if they might be crazy for real."

"You'd think Sign Guy would be happy," Alex said. "I mean, maybe he's right."

"Whatever," Cristina said. "Freaks."

"I don't know," Meredith said, looking out the window. "It's really kind of red out there. And that star-thing kind of looks like an eye."

Izzie moved next to her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Great." Cristina started toward the waiting room. "Now you two are crazy, too."

 

SUPERNATURAL

"It's red."

"So?" Dean gestured at the shape in the sky. "He got contacts."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I really don't think so, Dean."

"Because it's more frightening."

"What?"

"Red eyes, Sammy. Red eyes are more frightening than yellow. Before he looked jaundiced or something."

"So you are telling me that you think the yellow-eyed demon that has made our life miserable for decades is the kind of demon who stops off to buy red contacts so his giant eye in the sky will seem more frightening?"

"Yeah." Dean patted him on the shoulder. "Now you're catching on."

"I'm really not, Dean."

"Well if it isn't the yellow-eyed demon then who is it? Sarumon?"

"Sauron." Sam shook his head in disappointment. "Look, I told you not to watch those movies if you weren't going to pay attention. Sauron is the big eye and Sarumon is the wizard."

"Whatever." He bent his head to his chest and mumbled, "bitch."

"I heard that." Sam lightly punched Dean's arm. "Jerk."

"Shut up. Geek."

"Read a book, Dean."

 

GILMORE GIRLS

"I don't like it."

"You don't know what it is."

"I need to know what it is to not like it?" Lorelai shook her head. "I don't know what broccoli rabe is and I don't like it."

"It's--"

"Is that really the point?" She took Rory's arm and spun her around in the middle of the crowd gathered near the gazebo. "Stars Hollow is red! There is some sort of giant red thing in the sky that might be a meteorite or might be an extremely slow-moving nuclear bomb!"

"Leave it to Lorelai Gilmore to start a panic."

"Hush, Taylor." She looked at the sky again and shuddered. "I'm a child of the Eighties, I've seen The Day After."

"That Jake Gyllenhaal," Babette said. "He's dreamy."

"Isn't that the movie with snow?" Kirk asked. "Is it supposed to snow, Lorelai? Mother and I are not prepared for snow."

"That's The Day After Tomorrow," she said in frustration. "I'm talking about The Day After. You know, nuclear attack, radiation poisoning, World War Three!"

"I'm really not prepared for that," Kirk said, while all around him people began yelling out questions about canned food and bomb shelters.

"See?" Taylor said. "You started a panic. Well done, Lorelai."

"I didn't! It was Kirk!"

"It was kind of you," Rory whispered.

"I didn't mean it!"

"I know," she said as she patted her mother's hand. "There, there, harbinger of doom. It's only a teensy panic."

 

BLOOD TIES

"This is beyond the scope of my experience, Vicki. I'm afraid I will be very little help."

Celluci nodded his agreement."They don't exactly teach this in the police academy, you know."

Vicki held her hands out toward Henry and Mike. "I know you two aren't saying we should just sit here and do nothing."

"Of course not!" Celluci was insulted. "But I'm not really sure what you expect us to do."

"Michael is correct, Vicki. There is, at this time, nothing we can do."

"Well we have to do something!" She ran her hands through her hair and pushed her glasses back up her nose. "I can't see out there. This red thing made everything darker than normal, I can't see more than two inches in front of my face."

"Vicki, jesus, calm down."

She turned on Celluci, hands balled in fists. "What did you say?"

"He said we'd be delighted to be your eyes," Henry interrupted. Vicki's desire to protect all innocents everywhere was admirable, but draining at times, as was the way she and Celluci sparked off each other. He had begun to find it best to step in, if merely to save his own time. "Michael and I will do what we can to find out what is going on."

Barely mollified, she crossed her arms across her chest. "And while you two are out playing hero, what do I do? Stay here and make you sandwiches?"

"Ham and--"

"I do not eat sandwiches, Vicki," Henry said, forestalling yet another argument. "And Michael is not hungry."

"I really am."

"Then we shall stop and get you a doughnut." Henry steered the other man from the room, hoping he would tolerate the contact long enough to keep Vicki calm. "Vicki," he said, over his shoulder, "perhaps you and Coreen could attempt to find out what this is from here while Michael and I investigate further."

She nodded.

"Ham and cheese, Vic," Celluci called as they left.

Behind them Henry heard something heavy hit the door. "Why do I feel she is far more dangerous than anything we may encounter out there?"

Celluci looked from the red sky to the window of Vicki's apartment. "Because she is."

"Ah."

 

DAWSON'S CREEK

"It's madness, Pace."

"I can see that, Joey. And through it all our good friend Dawson is filming everything."

"That's because he's crazy."

"That's because I'm a filmmaker," Dawson said, focusing on them, but keeping the blazing red sky in the frame.

"And because he feels safer with the camera as a buffer between him and the real world," Pacey said, ignoring Dawson's huff of disapproval. "But what he doesn't realize is that when the aliens land they're going to eat Spielberg just as fast as they eat the rest of us."

"E.T." Dawson grunted.

"So you're saying the aliens only want to phone home?" Pacey shook his head. "It could just as easily be War of the Worlds, my friend, in which case we are all doomed."

"That was a hoax," Dawson said. "And it was radio."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that radio doesn't mean anything when compared with film." He flicked his fingertip against Dawson's camera.

"Knock it off, Pace."

"Both of you knock it off!" Joey batted the lens away from her face. "It was a book, okay? War of the Worlds was a book before it was on the radio and I think it was even a TV show once, and do you two really want a fight like this to be the last thing you do at the end of the world?!"

Pacey and Dawson looked at each other, then back at Joey. "Yeah.," they said in unison. "We do."

 

SPORTS NIGHT

"Big Papi hits another homer, Tom Brady does some off-season charity work, and there's an eye in the sky looking at you and me. All that and more tonight on CSC so stick around."

"And we're clear." Dana scowled at her anchors. "Dan, knock it off about the thing. Casey, I can hear you humming. Don't you dare sing."

"There is nothing wrong with the Alan Parsons Project."

"There is when you sing them, my friend." Dan laughed at his own joke then looked at the booth. "And the… thing is news."

Casey shrugged. "But is it sports news?"

"Not as such, no, but it is, one would say, newsworthy."

'And, as such," Dana accented the words, "it is being covered by all the news outlets."

"Except us."

"Except us," she repeated.

"Hardly seems fair."

"I'm sure it's very disappointed, Danny." Casey patted him on the arm. "Tell you what, when the show is over I'll take you up on the roof to look at it."

"And then can I report on it?"

"Not unless it bats four hundred," Dana said. "Now pay attention because we're back in…

 

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

"Fight, fight, fight." Buffy huffed. "Trying to finish college here, you know. Got tests to study for."

"And you will," Willow hastened to reassure her. "I mean, maybe we can do this without you. I could take the Po--I mean the Slayers--and show them the ropes."

"If you do that, Will, who'll be research gal?" Xander asked. "I can take them. What with my army guy memories and all I'm qualified."

"Hi, Research Gal Junior over here." Dawn cleared her throat. "Right here, making with the research."

"You ought to be making with the studying," Buffy said. "Like me."

"Oh, right, like you were studying." Dawn pulled a copy of In Style from Buffy's textbook. "Studying who wore what to the awards ceremonies."

"I was taking a break." She took the magazine back from Dawn and stacked it on top of her notebooks. "And now I'm going out to fight a," she paused and looked quizzically at them. "A what?"

"A giant red eye of evil," Xander said.

"I see." She tapped her nails on the table. "No, I don't see. What am I supposed to do, get it some giant Visine?"

"Or a giant opthamologist." Xander smiled at them. "What?"

 

STUDIO 60 ON THE SUNSET STRIP

"You want to make jokes about the unnatural phenomenon that caused mass hysteria?"

"Yes."

"You are a sick man, Matt."

He glared at Harriet. "You went to church yesterday."

"Yes," she said. "But I go to church frequently."

"Fine." He bowed his head then lifted it triumphantly. "Danny went to temple. Danny hasn't gone to temple since I've known him."

"And that's funny? I should stand on a stage in front of a live crowd and say Danny Tripp went to temple, ba-dum-ching?"

"Yeah, that's really not funny, man." Simon crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean, do these people know Danny? Do they know his ways?"

"My ways?"

"Yeah, your ways. Matt here wants Harry to make a joke about how you went to temple."

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes at Matt. "I'm going to assume this entire conversation is a joke, otherwise I'd have to question the comedy skills of a man who spent yesterday staring at the red sky and crying for his mommy."

Matt blanched.

Harriet patted him on the arm. "Ba-dum-ching."

 

EPILOGUE (HEROES)

Mankind's greatest flaw may be the inability of the human mind to recognize as true what the human senses process as real. This may also be mankind's greatest gift, the ability that enabled early man to leave his caves to explore the world. If not for this blindness, man would surely have been crippled by fear.

Modern man is no different, seeking truth in facts and figures instead of in his own heart. There are some rare few who acknowledge life for what it is, and fewer still who step forth to protect those who wish to remain blind.

Those few are known as heroes.


End file.
